Constitution class (Kelvin timeline)
as a heavy cruiser, while the video game D-A-C classifies members of the Constitution-class as flagships. | Service period = 2250sThe movie features the launch of the in 2258. While it is not known whether other Constitution class vessels may have already launched at this time it is notable that the class marks a new style of Starfleet design, with all other ships seen in the film built from components similar in design to the much older , which would seem to indicate the Constitution-class is at the very least a relatively new design at this point. | Length = 762 metersThe dimensions, weight, and crew complement are given on the Experience The Enterprise website. | Width = 335.28 meters | Height = 190.5 meters | Mass = 4,950,000 metric tons | Decks = | Crew = 1,100 | Speed = | Maxspeed = | Cruspeed = | Armaments = 4 photorp launchers ; 6 dual-emitter phaser banks | Defences = Deflector shield | Systems = | Auxiliary Craft = 16 Shuttles, including military shuttles & passenger shuttles; survival podsThe Enterprise s shuttle complement is given on the Experience The Enterprise website. The video game D-A-C includes a feature allowing a player to launch an "escape pod" when their ship is about to be destroyed, permitting them to respawn and continue playing quicker. The escape pod design for all Federation ships in the game is a military shuttle. }} The Constitution''-class''' was a type of starship operated by the as a heavy cruiser and flagship in the 2250s of the Kelvin timeline created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. One notable member of the class was the , which launched in 2258. }}) Specifications The class featured a saucer section connected by a neck on the rear of the saucer which ran down into the vessel's engineering hull. The primary hull contained the bridge on A-deck, officer and crew quarters on D and E-decks, a personnel transporter room on F-deck, and sickbay on G-deck. The saucer section was also fitted with six phaser battery placements, three dorsal and three ventral, with two batteries at each placement. The saucer section could also be separated in emergencies. The ship has a total of 36 decks, 17 at the saucer and 19 at the rest of the ship. ( ; }}; ) The secondary hull housed the ships' engineering facilities, with primary engineering control on N and O-decks, including the vessels' matter-antimatter injection mix warp core, which powered the vessels' warp drive and phasers. At the fore of the secondary hull was the class' navigational deflector, above which were twin type 4 photon torpedo launch tubes. R-deck included the ships' cargo bay and hangar bay, which could house sixteen shuttlecraft. The secondary hull also featured the classes pylons, connecting to twin model FWG-1 warp nacelles. ( ) Like its contemporaries, the , , , and , the Constitution-class could, in addition to its standard systems, be armed with quantum torpedoes, and the ability to temporal shift. ( ) History The Constitution-class was designed by W. Matt Jefferies. Construction of the was conducted at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa on Earth, and was well underway by 2255. The Enterprise was also built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, and had been launched into space by 2258. Her maiden voyage took place in that year, prematurely due to her being called into action in response to the Narada's attack on . ( ; }}) This Enterprise replaced the (NCC-1701), a Constitution-class ship in service from the 2230s decade until its decommissioning in 2257. ( ) In the 2250s, members of the Constitution-class were part of the Starfleet force that battled starships of the , including the . ( ) The Constitution design influenced the cruiser, also newly launched in 2258. ( ) The two classes were so similar that the Aegis-class cruiser could be temporarily transformed into a Constitution-class flagship in the early 2260s. ( }}) The Enterprise was relaunched with modifications to its warp nacelles and impulse engines in 2260, following a year-long refit. ( ) At least one other ship active in the same year, the , remained in the launch configuration. ( ) Another refit occurred at the beginning of 2263. Unfortunately, during its first mission in the new configuration, the reconfigured Enterprise was destroyed by Krall's Altamid swarm ships in the Battle of Altamid. Starbase Yorktown replaced the lost vessel with a newly-built , a heavily modified Constitution-class ship. ( ) Alternate timelines Alternate futures In a timeline where the Enterprise was lost in 2263, the conquered local space in the 24th century. Q allowed the Kelvin timeline version to visit this future and return to its native era, but the alternate future persisted. ( | | }}) When incursions caused by the Na'kuhl and the Sphere Builders of the primary universe interacted with this timeline, ships from the Kelvin timeline fell into the hands of the Lobi Crystal Consortium. This included the original configuration of the Constitution class. Through the Kelvin timeline lock box, a vessel of this type could be obtained by Federation-aligned Alpha Quadrant Alliance officers in 2410. The technology was a match for the 25th century, despite the Kelvin timeline being 150 years downtime. Do differentiate the larger, alternate Constitution class from the primary version, its starship classification was recorded as the Kelvin timeline heavy command cruiser. ( ) In early 2411, the Starfleet portion of the Khitomer Alliance launched legendary starship configurations of historically notable vessels. Having learned of events in the Kelvin timeline up to the year 2263, the Constitution class received an upgrade to become the legendary Kelvin timeline intel battlecruiser. While the heavy command cruiser's limited availability remained in place, the new intel battlecruiser could be mass-produced by Starfleet. The intel battlecruiser was available in the 2258 launch configuration, and as the 2263 refit with smaller nacelles and other modifications. ( |Legendary Kelvin Timeline Intel Battlecruiser}}) Mirror universes In one permutation of the mirror universe, the heavy cruiser, active in 2259, appeared like a prime universe refit ship instead of the contemporary Kelvin timeline design. ( | }}) In a different permutation of the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise (ICC-1701) was a Terran Empire starship, a heavy cruiser in Imperial Starfleet service in 2263. The hull was black with both its deflector dish and running lights glowing red. ( | | }})' Also in 2263, another version of the ISS Enterprise, accidentally traded places with the USS Enterprise in the during a transport and an ion storm. While in the Kelvin timeline, this Enterprise disguised itself as the USS Enterprise. ( missions: "Mirror, Mirror Part 1", "Mirror, Mirror Part 2", "Mirror, Mirror Part 3") Known vessels * In D-A-C starship names are selected and allocated at random. The game features eleven Federation starship names which are assigned randomly to all classes of ships in the game. All Constitution-class names from D-A-C are therefore also known as the names of vessels of the four other Starfleet classes in the game. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mirror universe * Appendices Background Connections External link * category:federation starship classes (Kelvin timeline) category:federation starship classes category:alternate reality starship classes category:flagship classes